How Do I Love Thee?
by Ranguvar27
Summary: 'Ten years', thought Stayne. 'Ten years since my life and heart were saved by a green eyed beauty.'


How Do I Love Thee?

'Ten years,' Stayne thought to himself. He couldn't quite believe it. It had been ten years since he met Alannah. Ten years since his life and heart had been saved by a tall, green eyed, red haired beauty. Ten years since he had finally been set free from the clutches of the Red Queen. He was determined to give his wife an anniversary that she would never forget. To that end, he recruited Alice and Tarrant, asking them to meet him in the Barracks. They arrived, and Alice spoke first, slightly confused.

"Why did you want to see us, Ilosivic?"

Stayne smiled, looking at Alice. "I need your help with planning a surprise for Alannah. Tomorrow is our wedding anniversary, and I want everything to be perfect. Alice, you are going to have to keep her away from the cottage for the entire day. Tarrant, do you think you can make her something?" Tarrant looked thoughtful, and then grinned madly.

"I can make her a beautiful dress. What is her favorite color?"

Stayne grinned. "Blue. You'll have to keep it a surprise, you know." Tarrant nodded solemnly. Stayne chuckled quietly, and then looked at his two conspirators. "Now, not word one to Alannah. I want her to be completely surprised."

They shook hands, and went their separate ways.

The next morning, Alice came to the cottage, and ignoring Alannah's protests, dragged her and the children out. Alannah sighed, glaring in mock anger at her. "Did my husband put you up to this?" She had awoken to find Stayne gone, but had not thought anything of it-he would often leave very early to patrol. Now, though, a niggling suspicion was playing at the back of her mind. "He's plotting something, and you're helping him."

Alice adopted a look of surprised innocence. "Alannah, I just want to spend some time with my best friend. Honest."

Alannah rolled her eyes, "Uh huh." Alice grinned.

"Well, what should we do first?"

Meanwhile, Stayne and Tarrant were busy as well. Stayne had returned to the cottage as soon as he got the word from Tarrant that Alice had managed to get Alannah out, and now he began to prepare the cottage for his surprise. He went into their garden and plucked ten blue irises, and tied one to the front door knob, and the others in various locations through the cottage. The last he tied to the bedpost. He smiled as he heard a knock on the door. He opened it, grinning at Tarrant. "Do you have the dress?"

Tarrant nodded. "I do." He bought the dress from behind his back, and Stayne's jaw dropped.

"Uhhh…Tarrant…that's…kind of short and…revealing." He suddenly grinned wickedly. "Very nice."

Tarrant grinned back, and then handed the dress over. "I thought you would like it. Happy Anniversary, by the way."

"Thank you."

Stayne laid the dress on the bed, and then grinned as he heard the unmistakable sound of Alannah returning to the cottage. He hid in the shadows, waiting for the right moment.

Alannah sighed as she arrived home. It had been a very busy day, and she had been most grateful when Alice offered to watch her children for the night. She paused as she approached the door, noticing something tied to the handle. She gasped as she realized it was a blue iris, and she untied it, noticing the note pinned to it.

"_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways." _

She walked into the cottage, and immediately noticed another iris tied behind the door, and eagerly untied it, reading the note.

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height__  
__My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

Alannah's eyes filled with tears of happiness, and she began to hunt for more irises. She soon found a third on the arm of the couch.

Another was tied to her chair-

_I love thee to the level of everyday's _

Alannah sobbed in happiness as she gathered the irises together. She noticed four laid out on the table, and quickly gathered them together.

_Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.__  
__I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; __  
__I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.__  
__I love thee with a passion put to use_

She smiled through her tears as she realized she was being led towards the bedroom. Sure enough, an iris was tied to the knob.

_In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.__  
__I love thee with a love I seemed to lose _

She went into the bedroom, and gasped at the dress laid out on the bed-and sure enough, an iris lay on top of it. She picked it up, and read the final note.

_With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath, __  
__Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose,_

She turned as she heard Stayne speak.

"I shall but love thee better after death."

He walked over to her, pulling her into a deep kiss. "Happy Anniversary, my love."

Alannah laughed through her tears. "Ilosivic, I…" She looked over at the dress, then back at him. "Is that my present?"

Stayne grinned wickedly. "That's one of them. I have something else in mind right now, though."

Alannah giggled as he scooped her up, carrying her over to the bed. He swept the dress to the floor, and gently placed her on the bed. He kissed her deeply. "Now, shall we celebrate a very successful marriage?"

Alannah nodded eagerly. "Yes."

Stayne grinned. "As My Lady commands." He kissed her, and then slid his hands down her body, finding the ties of her dress. He slowly untied them, stroking her back through her shift, and she gasped. Stayne slowly pulled her dress off, kissing every inch of her exposed flesh. Alannah gasped, moaning in ecstasy.

They undressed each other slowly, savoring and tasting every bit they could. Stayne stroked and licked her, and she gave a guttural moan of pleasure.

He entered her slowly, almost reverently, and their cries mingled as they climaxed.

Stayne moved so he was lying next to her, and pulled her into his arms. He was looking forward to ten more years with his green eyed beauty.


End file.
